


Tipsy Time Lord

by RileyWritesFics



Series: The Master x Reader [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And reader does their best to deal with him, Fluff, Intoxication, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, the Master is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyWritesFics/pseuds/RileyWritesFics
Summary: The Master shows up at your home. At 4 AM. Drunk. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: The Master x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Tipsy Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, so please don't kill me in the comments. This is also posted on my Tumblr account, Riley-Writes!

To be quite honest, you’d never expected to see the Master like this. You knew him as the ingenious, maniacal, ~slightly~ homicidal alien with two hearts that merely tolerated your human-ness so that he could show off every once in a while. And after traveling with him on and off for over a year, you thought that you’d pretty much had him figured out by now. But after opening your front door at 4 AM on a Sunday to reveal an incredibly intoxicated Master, you couldn’t help but realize that maybe you didn’t know him as well as you’d originally thought. The Master, drunk? What alternate universe had you been sucked into?

At first, he’d tried to drag you off on an adventure, insistent that there was a planet made completely of diamonds—which had been tempting until he mentioned that you’d both probably get radiation poisoning from it. Next, he was trying to convince you to go to a planet he’d visited many years ago, but you quickly vetoed that when he mentioned something about a virus (you’d sworn that he’d said cheetah virus, but couldn’t make much sense of that). So in favor of not being subjected to the Master’s drunk driving, you’d shrugged on your coat and taken him to go get food.

“I could take us to the best diner in the universe… two millennia from now!” he argued.

“I’m sure you could… if you weren’t drunk,” you said. He huffed and crossed his arms.

“I’m not even that drunk.”

“That’s what most drunk people say, Master.” When he remained silent, you continued. “Eat some food, drink water, and then maybe we’ll talk about going somewhere else.” Not that you planned on letting him drive like this. It was a miracle that he’d managed to get to you in the first place.

“Hey,” he said as he came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. He swayed slightly in his spot and pointed at you. “I don’t take orders from humans.” You rolled your eyes.

“Of course not, O mighty Time Lord. But in case you've forgotten, you’re the one that woke me up at four in the morning. Excuse me if I’m trying to make sure that you don’t wreck your TARDIS because your reasoning abilities are shot.” He said nothing, only staring at you with a strange look on his face. “So are you going to cooperate?” He mumbled something indistinguishable and continued walking. With a shake of your head, you quickly took the lead.

After the longest walk to the diner that you’d ever had, you were finally sitting in a booth. The diner was completely empty except for the two of you and the staff, who weren’t quite sure what to make of the pair of you—you in your sweats with sleep in your eyes, and the Master in his slightly rumpled purple suit, very clearly not sober.

“Hello folks. Can I get you anything to drink?” the waitress asked. You opened your mouth to respond, when the Master whipped out his TCE and pointed it at the poor woman. You quickly snatched it from his hands and slid it into your pocket, glaring at the Master. The waitress stood with a look of bewilderment on her face.

“He uh… likes to pretend that his vape is a weapon when he’s drunk,” you explained while attempting to look embarrassed. It wasn’t hard.

“My what?” he gasped in outrage. You kicked him underneath the table and silenced him with a look. When you looked back to the waitress, she was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Can I have a hot chocolate? And um, water for him please.”

After she walked away, you sighed in relief. That was, before the Master reached across the table towards your jacket pocket.

“What are you--? No!” you snatched the jacket away and looked at him, exasperated.

“But—” he began.

“No, you don’t get it back until we leave.” He sat back in his seat with a pout on his face. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Fleeing Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that quote about your true character coming out when you're drunk? Yeah, that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me requests either here or on my Tumblr account, Riley-Writes!

You’d successfully gotten the Master to eat food and drink water, all while keeping the TCE out of his reach, which was a feat in itself. The food and water didn’t have as much of a sobering effect as you’d originally hoped, but progress, right? Your next task, albeit a much more difficult one, was to keep him from driving. Easier said than done when it’s 5 AM and the most interesting thing happening is dew collecting on the grass. Unable to come up with anything better, you decided that the best course of action was to take him on a long walk  _ away  _ from the time machine. The odds were clearly not in your favor when the Master stopped and tugged at your arm.

“No, the TARDIS is that way,” he said.

“Yeah, and your path to sobriety is this way, idiot,” you quipped back. You grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. He hesitated, but quickly gave in.

“Time Lords have a better tolerance than humans. I told you, I’m not even that drunk.”

“Just humor me? Please? I’d feel awful if I let you go and you went and got hurt,” you admitted and tried your best to avoid his gaze despite there being nothing more interesting to look at than your beat-up high tops. You willed your cheeks not to flush as you felt him staring. 

Without warning, his foot caught on the uneven sidewalk and he stumbled forward. He tumbled to the ground and brought you right along with him. The Master groaned in pain when you landed on top of him, and you scrambled up as quickly as you could.

“What was that? Mr. ‘I’m not even drunk?’” you laughed and offered him a hand up.

“Shut up,” he said, patting down his pockets. “Wait, where’s the TCE?” You did your best to look innocent and tried to be nonchalant.

“You sure you didn’t leave it on the TARDIS?” you asked, avoiding eye contact.

“No, I had it in the diner and then…” he trailed off.  _ Shit.  _ You held your breath as you waited for him to go on. However, instead of continuing, he lunged forward towards your pocket. You squealed and dodged him, and seized the opportunity to run away while you still could. “Hey!” he shouted as you took off, and you could hear his heavy footsteps trailing after you. Well, this was one way to get him far away from the TARDIS.

The chase lasted much longer than you would’ve thought--though that was probably due to the fact that the Master wasn’t entirely sober. You made it two entire blocks before he caught up with you. He wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you from getting away.

“Give it back,” he demanded. Though you weren’t facing him, you could hear the smirk in his voice. You laughed and defiantly shook your head. “I’ll give you one more chance, love,” he said, his mouth right next to your ear. Your heart stuttered in your chest, and you chuckled nervously. When you didn’t respond, his grip loosened, and just when you thought you’d be able to slip away, he started to tickle you.

“Wh--no! M-Master!” You laughed, and tried to squirm out of his grasp, which only tightened.

“Give it to me,” he said. If you hadn’t been so busy trying to escape him, you would’ve seen the wide smile on his face.

“No! No, you--you don’t…” Tears were streaming down your face and you were laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay, okay!” you surrendered. The tickling stopped, and you wiped your face and caught your breath. The Master held out his hand expectantly. You huffed and pulled the TCE out of your pocket and slapped it into his hand.

“Humans. Too easy,” he said with a grin. You scoffed.

“Let me tickle you and see how long you last…” you grumbled, crossing your arms and glaring at him.

“Is that a promise?” he teased, and you sputtered and glanced away.The Master chuckled, grabbed your hand, and pulled you back in the opposite direction you’d been heading. You couldn’t help but think, as you walked back in a comfortable silence, that the Master was different like this. You definitely didn’t wish for him to show up at your doorstep at 4 AM again, but this softer, gentler version of him? You could more than deal with that.


End file.
